DESCRIPTION: This Phase II project will clinically test the Personal Action to Stop Smoking (PASS) program, an improved version of a personalized audiotape program developed in Phase I. The PASS program uses personalized audiotapes based on Prochaska and DiClemente's Transtheoretical Model of health behavior change ("Stage of Change"). The PASS program uses Brimson Laboratories' proprietary audio recording technology, and is designed to help adult smokers achieve abstinence rates equivalent to clinician-assisted programs, and exceed those achieved by generic self-help programs. Specific aims include: enhance the Phase I prototype with: audio script revisions; tailored print handouts; program compliance incentives; and phone-based data collection procedures that are simple to use, economical, and allow rapid response to smokers' changing needs; conduct clinical trials with 12 month follow-up, comparing the PASS Program to scientifically validated self-help intervention: American Lung Association's Freedom From Smoking (1993); gain experience with three key markets: 1) outpatient health care networks (264 subjects); 2) corporate organizational settings (264 subjects); and 3) with an urban, economically disadvantaged and poorly educated sample of smokers (120 subjects); evaluate the effectiveness of providing additional aggressive intervention using personalized print feedback; and achieve point-prevalence abstinence rates that improve over the 12-month study period. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE